Un daño irreparable
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: Al despertar de un aparatoso accidente, unas semanas después, Ranma encuentra a una pandilla de Nerima muy cambiada. ¡Incluso Akane se le declara! ¿Qué será lo que ha ocurrido mientras estaba fuera de combate? ¿Es posible que las cosas cambien de verdad?
1. El cambio

**Un Daño Irreparable**

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 12 no me pertenecen (harto obvio, pero bueno). Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y todo aquel a quien ella haya vendido los derechos. Esta historia, una ida mental de calibre 9 en mi medidor de idas de olla, no está hecha con fines lucrativos sino con fines de entretenimiento. Agárrense pues a sus asientos que el espectáculo (de mediocridad o genialidad, ustedes dirán) va a comenzar.

* * *

El cambio

"Mira Akane, lo que ha pasa-"

"¡Ranma no baka!" Con esa clara afirmación, Akane saca de ningún sitio su maza de madera que tan bien conozco y me envía a hacer un reconocimiento aéreo de Nerima. Al alejarme rozando un par de pájaros desprevenidos, la oigo gritar. "Ojalá que jamás puedas volver a practicar las artes marciales." Eso duele. Duele mucho. Y dejo de prestar atención a donde voy a caer. Tan sólo oigo una y otra vez esas palabras de Akane. "Ojalá que jamás puedas volver a practicar las artes marciales. Ojalá... las artes marciales... jamás... jamás, JAMÁS."

PPPPPPIIIIIIIIII.

¿PI¿En qué parte de 'jamás' hay un 'pi'? Espera, ya he aterrizado. Oh tío, ni siquiera he sentido la caída. Espera. ¿Qué es eso? Una luz, muy brillante, amarilla, y cada vez más grande. ¿Un minero? Y cuando he entrado yo en una mina ¿eh?

PPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Espera un segundo. Los mineros no hacen ese ruido. Hey, creo que ya sé que es. Oh dios santo, tengo que salir de...

CCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIRRRLLLLL.

Ugn, eso, trenecito mío, me ha dolido. Uf, esto es peor que Ryoga enfadado. Al menos con él los brazos no me cuelgan así. Bueno, para arriba... eh un momento¿qué es esto de no levantarme? A ver... ah, el cuello si que lo muevo. A ver... au, jod-, dios como duele... vaya, ya no puedo mover el cuello. Por ahí veo alguien viniendo para acá.

"¡Oh dios santo, le ha atropellado el tren¡Vamos, hay que ayudarle, deprisa!"

Parecen preocupados. Bueno, no hay nada que una buena siesta no arregle. Lo único que espero es que Akane no me eche la culpa de esto también, aunque los milagros no son algo que me suela ocurrir¿verdad Saotome?

* * *

Uf... esto ha sido una buena siesta, si señor. A ver, abriendo el ojo derecho... Vaya, no se abre. Anda, esto es curioso. Cuando me he dormido estaba sobre piedras, y ahora estoy sobre una cama. Curioso curioso. Nada nada, voy a aprovechar y dormir otro rato.

* * *

"Escucha Ranma. Yo... yo te quiero... y te querré por siempre, con todo mi corazón."

* * *

Ummm... guau, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. ¡Qué leches, nunca había dormido tan bien! Pero bueno, seguro que ya es hora de la cena. Si no recuerdo mal, hoy iban a cocinar Kasumi y mamá. A ver... si ya pue-jo...pe, que resplandor... a ver, poco a poco...

¿Qué demonios...? Esto no es mi habitación. Esto... esto es... ¿un hospital¿Qué narices hago en un hospital? Será mejor que llame a alguien para que me saquen de aquí a la de ya.

"Mmrrmmfff."

¿Pero qué...? Dios... un tubo... por mi boca... auugg¡qué arcadas que me están entrando¡Pero cómo se les ocurre! Ahora si que TENGO que llamar a alguien.

"Enmmfrremmga."

Uf, si que me ha costado decir eso, y eso que casi no se entiende. Ahora entiendo como se deben sentir P-Chan y el cieguito cuando se convierten. Umm, oigo pasos. Parece que viene alguien.

"Increíble, ha despertado." ¿A quién va a llamar con ese teléfono? "Doctor Hiroko, el paciente de la número 413 ha despertado," ¿Y ahora a que me mira, si se puede saber? "y parece que no va a necesitar la respiración asistida por más tiempo." Por supuesto. ¿Qué¿'Respiración asistida'¿He necesitado respiración asistida? Puede que esto haya sido más grave de lo que creía.

"Tranquilo chico, dentro de poco ya no tendrás eso ahí y podrás hablar bien, espero... Además, no va a ser una experiencia agradable, te aviso." Gulp, esto no pinta bien. Espera, tengo que preguntarla cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.

"¿Cummmnmo tiennmno lmlmmevmmo amquimm?"

"¿Qué cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?" Sí, sí sí sí, eso mismo. "Tan sólo un par de semanas inconsciente..." ¿Se-semanas¿Llevo dormido varias semanas?

* * *

Dios mío. De ahora en adelante tengo que evitar ser atropellado por un tren sólo por no tener que pasar otra vez por lo del tubo de respiración asistida. ¡Qué asco, jod...! Casi me da algo.

Bueno, ahora no tengo más remedio que esperar aquí a curarme. Curioso, todavía no se que es lo que tengo mal. De cintura para arriba todo parece normal. Vamos a hacer un reconocimiento...

"Hola Ranma." Hey¿quién ha dicho eso? Anda, si es Nabiki. "Hola Nabiki ¿cómo va eso?"

"Curioso que seas tú quien pregunte eso." Me responde, claramente cansada por falta de sueño. Tiene ojeras, y su pelo no está tan arreglado como siempre. "Ya deberías conocerme Nabiki. Soy duro como una roca. Un simple tren no puede conmigo."

Así le quito hierro al asunto... ¡Eh¿Qué- "¿Qué pasa?" ¡Demonios, no me responde! "¡Nabiki¿Qué ocurre?" Nada. Ahí sigue, sollozando. "¡Dímelo de una vez!

"Nadie te lo ha dicho¿no?" Su voz es apenas un susurro. Algo importante... "No. Nadie me ha dicho nada y todavía no sé que es lo que me pasa." Haber si ya por fin consigo algunas respuestas...

"Claro que no... ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" No me gustan los rodeos Nabiki, deberías saberlo. "Pues... al aterrizar del golpe que Akane me había dado, el tren me atropelló. Luego intenté mover el cuello pero no pude y después unas personas se me acercaron, pero antes de verlas me dormí." Ahí está. La verdad y nada más que la verdad.

"Se que no te gustan los rodeos Ranma, así que allá va." Vaya, ya era hora. "Esto... esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba..." ¡Dios! Vamos de una vez, por favor. "Ranma, los médicos no creen que vayas a recuperar el uso de las extremidades inferiores."

... ¿Cómo? El uso... de las extremidades inferiores... "¡Malditos sean, obligarme a decirte esto, pensando que no me afectaría...!" Guau Nabiki, esto es nuevo. La Reina de Hielo¿afectada por algo que no sea su cuenta corriente?

"Ahh, no aguanto más." ¡Y se marcha corriendo¿No debería ser yo quién se derrumbe y llore desconsoladamente? Esto es increíble. Yo... espera. Oigo voces en el pasillo. A ver si puedo escuchar...

... Parece que están todos. Esos sollozos son de Soun, claro está. Esa voz dulce es de Kasumi, por supuesto. El viejo, mamá, Cologne... ¿esa es Ukyo? Mmhh... sí¡y ese es el viejo pervertido! Pobres enfermeras... Shampoo, y detrás Mousse. ¡Qué raro, no le está declarando su amor eterno! Oh bueno, supongo que Akane...

"Hola Ranma." Bueno, esto de que me sorprendan empieza a ser un mal hábito. ¡Oh, parece afectada, como si hubiera llorado! Ay Akane, odio verte con los ojos rojos y las marcas de las lágrimas¿acaso no te lo he demostrado ya? No, no te acerques mirándome con pena. No lo puedo aguantar. No, no.

"NOOOOO." Dios, pero no, con miedo no, por favor. Así no, por favor. "Lo-lo siento. No quería-" "No, no hace falta que te disculpes. Al fin y al cabo, esto ha sido culpa mía." ¿Cómo¿Culpa tu-? A lo mejor... a lo mejor es verdad... ¡pero no! Si yo hubiera estado más atento podría haberme apartado a tiempo. La culpa no es suya. "No seas idiota Akane. Tú no tienes la culpa."

¡Eh¿Y ahora qué he dicho¡Oh Akane, no llores! Hey, eh- oh bueno, no es que estar así agarrado no me guste, pero como entre Shampoo o de repente llegue Ryoga me parece que iría directamente a la tumba, si no lo estoy ya... Nada, no hay que pensar en eso. "Vamos Akane, tranquila. No llores por favor. ¡Hey, se supone que soy yo el que tendría que estar llorando!"

Ah, menos mal. Así, sonríe como tanto me gusta, por favor. "Eso está mejor." "No me puedo creer que seas tú el que me está animando." Esos ojos marrones... ¿por qué demonios digo una y otra vez que es fea si parece un ángel con esos ojos y esa sonrisa suya? Ay... a veces ni yo me entiendo.

"Iré a avisar a los demás de que pueden entrar" No, no por favor. No me dejes aquí, quédate conmigo, por favor. Pero se marcha. Maldita sea, al final resulta que soy tan cobarde como Ryoga. Soy un tonto, y un cobarde. Una maldita mediocridad venida a más. Soy falso...

"¡Hola Ranma! Es bueno verte despierto." ¡Oh! Shampoo, Cologne y Mousse. ¡Qué raro! Mousse parece... distraído. Mirando por la ventana se ha quedado, ni siquiera- "Hola Saotome, veo que ya te has recuperado. Me alegro." ... ¿QUÉ? Pe-pero... pero si hasta Cologne se ha sorprendido... Buf, esto si que es preocupante. ¿Dónde está ese amazona obsesivo que no ve tres en un burro? No creo que pueda aguantar muchas más sorpresas como ésta.

Vaya, por fin algo normal. "Shampoo... por favor, necesito aire." Ah, así está mejor. ¡Pero qué raro! Aunque me ha abrazado a lo amazona, no... no sé, no era, no era tan... asfixiante. Este abrazo no ha sido tan... ¿posesivo? "Contrólate bisnieta. ¿No ves que Ranma necesita descanso?" Uyuy, algo raro pasa. ¿La vieja no me ha llamado futuro yerno? No estarían mal unas explicaciones, aunque si esto significa que las amazonas van a dejar de molestarme, yo estaré muy agradecido.

"Bien. Shampoo, Mousse, es hora de salir. El resto también querrán entrar." Ah Cologne, la voz de la experiencia. Me pregunto cuántas veces habrá tenido que visitar a conocidos enfermos. Y a cuantos funerales habrá tenido que asistir durante toda su vida. Uf, será un número tristemente alto. Ah bueno, eso es algo que nunca sabré.

Bueno, ya se van. Mousse... estás muy raro... Ah, te despides y todo. Hala, hala buena suerte. A ver quién toca ahora. Hey¿ese no es...? "¡Konatsu¡Ucchan, Ryoga, Akari¡Hola! Jo¡qué de gente!" Ah, ahí está Ucchan... aunque todavía recuerdo lo que hizo en la boda. No es que quisiera casarme allí mismo, pero... dios, creo que es hora de dejar de engañarme a mí mismo¿no? Bueno... Ryoga y Akari... yo creo que hacen buena pareja. Con lo que me costó juntarles. Tsk, si no hubiera utilizado el incienso aquel... bueno, lo hecho hecho está.

"Hey Ranchan, cariño¿cómo estás?" Por una vez la conversación va como debería. "Esto..." ¡EH! Ryoga y Akari... ¡van cogidos de la mano! Aquí están pasando cosas muy raras. Dios, estoy empezando a dudar de si esto es real. "...eh bien. Sí, me siento bien, aunque lo de la respiración asistida... Brrr, me dan escalofríos cuando recuerdo el momento que me lo quitaron." Ryoga... es extraño. Tiene una sonrisa en la cara y, de alguna manera, parece feliz. Pero sus ojos... no sé, parece como si estuviese... más deprimido que nunca...

"Me alegra que esté bien Ranma. Usted es muy importante para Ukyo-sama, y... es mejor que se encuentre bien." Oh, espero que Ucchan no lo haya pasado mal estas semanas que he estado fuera de combate. Pero bueno, Konatsu siempre la ha tratado muy bien... bueno, tan bien como ha podido. "Bueno, creo que es hora de que entren los demás. Recupérate pronto Ranma. Vamos Ryoga-kun..." Curioso, pero con ese vestido largo y esa coleta, Akari me recuerda a Kasumi de alguna manera. Ese Ryoga tiene suerte de haber encontrado una chica tan dedicada a la que además no le importe su maldición.

Bueno, ahora toca el plato gordo. Y ahí están. El viejo, mamá... y su katana, el señor Tendo, Kasumi, Happosai, y Akane agarrándole para que no haga cosas raras. Me pregunto donde se habrá metido. No parece estar... "Nabiki está fuera hijo. Ha dicho que necesitaba aire fresco." Ah, vale. A veces pienso que mi madre pudiera leerme el pensamiento. No sé...

"Es bueno verte por fin despierto Ranma. Todos hemos estado tan preocupados." Es increíble lo dulce que puede llegar a ser Kasumi. A ver si el Dr. Tofu vence al fin esa timidez suya y empiezan a salir en serio. Ah... ¿pero qué cosas digo? "¿Te pasa algo, Ranma, hijo mío?" Ag¿por qué me tengo que sonrojar ahora? Calma, calma. Tengo que pensar en otra cosa. "Hey mamá¿por qué llevas la katana contigo? Quiero decir, pensaba que ya..." A ver si saco algo en claro. Uy, que mala cara ha puesto... "No es por ti, hijo, sino por ese... ser que tiene agarrado Akane-chan. Trató de hacer algo... innoble, y ha tenido que aprender la lección de la forma dura. La katana le recuerda sus nuevos propósitos." Uf, no me gustaría ser el viejo verde. Parece que la haya armado pero bien. Bueno, peor para él.

"Bueno hijo, nosotros nos vamos, pero mi hijita se quedará aquí a velar por ti, como es su deber." Uf Soun, parece que nunca aprenderás. Ahora es cuando Akane grita... cuando Akane grita... ¿Eh¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me mira con esa sonrisa...? Uf¡qué guapa es...¡EH! No, esto no es así. "Adiós. Hasta luego... Tranquila Kasumi, estaré bien... Hasta mañana." ¡Y no le importa¡Ni siquiera está roja!

"Bueno, por fin solos. Pensaba que nunca se iban a ir." ¿CÓMO? Ayayay... Me va a dar algo como siga mirándome de esa manera. "Yo-yo... yo no, no sé que pasa. ¿Estás-estás bien?" Es que todo es tan ex- ¡Oh no! Ya la he entristecido otra vez. "Venga Akane, yo no quería... quiero decir¿qué he dicho?" "No, nada. Es que todavía... pero no claro, tú has estado ahí inconsciente, así que es lo normal. No me habrás oído." Por supuesto que no... Espera creo que... "Entonces te lo diré otra vez. He aprendido a no tener reparos sobre esto." ¿Qué¿Qué va a decir?

"Te amo Ranma Saotome. Te amo con todo mi corazón y todo mi ser."

¡Oh Dios mío!

* * *

N.A: Bueno, esto es especialmente raro dentro de lo que he hecho y haré. Y necesito reviews desesperadamente para continuarlo, si es que quieren. A pesar de que la idea estaba desde hace mucho tiempo en un solitario archivo .txt, sólo he podido empezar ha desarrollarla un mes atrás. Y aunque es muy corto me ha costado lo mío terminarlo. De nuevo, cualquier cosa que quieran decir mándela en forma de review. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, un placer, y hasta pronto. 


	2. Es hora de desbocarlo al fin

**UN DAÑO IRREPARABLE**

* * *

Los personajes de Ranma 12 no me pertenecen (harto obvio, pero bueno). Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y todo aquel a quien ella haya vendido los derechos. Esta historia, una ida mental de calibre 9 en mi medidor de idas de olla, no está hecha con fines lucrativos sino con fines de entretenimiento. Agárrense pues a sus asientos que el espectáculo (de mediocridad o genialidad, ustedes dirán) va a comenzar.

* * *

**Es hora de desbocarlo al fin...**

"Te amo Ranma Saotome. Te amo con todo mi corazón y todo mi ser."

¡Oh Dios mío!

¡Oh Dios mío!

¡Oh Dios mío!

¡Oh Dios mío!

"Eh Ranma ¿te pasa algo?"

¡Oh Dios mío!

¡Oh Dios mío!

¡Oh Dios mío!

"¡Ranma, responde!"

¡Oh Dios mío!

¡NO!

¡SÍ!

¡No...!

¡Oh Dio-!

"¡Ya está bien, hombre! Ni que le hubiera pedido que me diera un beso. Joer con el 'hombre entre los hombres'" Uf... casi me quedo atrancado... ¿CÓMO? Por supuesto que soy un hombre entre los hombres... completo. Oh quizás... sin lugar a dudas no poder mover las piernas... es un problema... ¿Tendrá solución?

"¡Oh lo siento Ranma! Yo no... yo no pretendía. ¡Dios! Yo no quería... nunca quise..." Por favor Akane, no llores, no puedo aguantarlo... Creo que de nuevo me toca a mí. "Vamos Akane, tranquila. Yo... yo sé que tú... que tú..." ¡Demonios! Ahora o nunca. Si no se lo pregunto ahora voy a reventar. "Tú... Akane, tú no querías que esto pasara¿verdad?" Ya está... uyuy, creo que esta vez he metido la pata hasta el fondo...

No, no te vayas no... "Lo siento Akane. ¡Vuelve, no te vayas...¡VUELVE! Vuelve... por favor. Por... favor..." Dios ¿qué he hecho? Y si no vuelve. Y si esta vez se ha hartado de mí. Y si esta vez... no, no puede ser. No ahora. No cuando al fin ya lo había aceptado. Dios, me costó perderla para poder aceptarlo. Ahora vuelvo a perderla, otra vez...

No. No, no y no. No voy a volver a perderla. Ni siquiera ante un dios, y seguro que no la voy a perder por un... problema con las piernas. Vamos a ver. Suerte que hoy me han quitado el suero. ¡Qué asco eso de tener algo clavado todo el tiempo! Puedo aguantar que me piquen cientos de abejas en unos minutos, pero tener algo constantemente clavado y notar como el suero entra... Brrr, no gracias. Pero a ver¿cómo me voy a mover?

Ah mira, la camilla que han dejado aquí antes. ¡Y tiene ruedas! Perfecta. A ver... aj, tengo que pensar que sólo tengo las manos. ¡Qué engorro! Da igual, ya buscaré una solución a ese problema más tarde. Por ahora tengo que buscar a Akane... no, a la mujer... que... que a... que amo. Uf... ¡pero si ella puede, yo también puedo!

A ver con la puerta... bah, esto es sencillísimo. Así, empujando con las manos no hay problema, aunque estas paredes... no agarran nada¡qué fiasco! Bueno, ahora hay que buscarla... "AKANE... Akane, respóndeme. ¿Dónde estás?" Vamos, maldita sea. Vamos... vamos... ¡ahí! Venga Saotome, no te pares. "Akane, espera por favor. No, no te vayas." Maldita sea Akane¿por qué siempre haces lo contrario a lo que te digo?

Bien, a la vuelta de esta esquina... Mierda, ya está muy lejos. Pero eso nunca me ha detenido. Vamos para allá. Máxima velocidad. Quizá... "Um. 'Moko Takabisha revisado: Propulsión a ki'" Guau. Así se va bien... oh no, no he calculado bien la dirección. ¿Qué hago, qué hago?

"¡Señor Saotome¿Qué hace fuera de la habitaaaaaah-?"

Uf, salvado por el enfermero. Menos mal que he cambiado la dirección... ¡Ah, ahí está! "Akane, espera. Tenemos que hablar." Bien, por fin se ha parado. Ahora me toca frenar a mí. Bueno... hala, ya está. Por fin podremos hablar. Pero con esas lágrimas... con esa mirada de culpabilidad...

"Akane, escúchame. Yo lo siento. De veras. No debería-" "No te disculpes Ranma. Tienes, tienes todas las razones del mundo para... dudar. No es que haya sido la... amiga ideal. La prometida ideal. Siempre haciéndote daño y... desconfiando, y pegando, y... Yo... yo no puedo, no quiero. Por favor... por favor..." Dios Akane ¿qué te pasa? Ven aquí. "Ven aquí. Shhh... Tranquila..." Por favor... Eso es... tranquila... deja de temblar... Así Akane mía... "Tranquila que yo estoy aquí... Shhh..." No te preocupes, y tranquilízate. Te amo, y no dejaré que nada te pase... "Tranquila Akane. No te pasará nada... Shhh, porque yo también te quiero..." Tranquila... Eso es.

¡Qué ojos! Está tan guapa... ¿Qué he dicho para que reaccione? Umm... Ah. Bueno, al final se habría dado cuenta¿no¿Y ahora¡Qué bien huele! Aahh... Me encantaría poder besarla... Cuando pienso en lo cerca que hemos estado a veces... Pero... pero nada. No tengo porqué avergonzarme, ni siquiera porqué echarme atrás. ¡Qué bonito sería que se acercara, así, lentamente, y ambos cerráramos los ojos! Justo como ahora. Luego notaría su respiración contra mis labios. ¡Qué sensación! Y por último, cuando su aire hubiera sido por fin mi aire por unos momentos preciosos, unirnos muy lentamente al principio, tan sólo rozando los labios, ah..., y al final...

... ¡OH! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Guau. Es...

Wijaaaa. ¡Nos hemos besado¡Nos hemos besado¡Y cómo me ha gustado! "¡Me ha gustado! No. ¡Me ha encantado!" "Me alegro Ranma." Uy. Uyuyuy... Lo he dicho en alto. Es increíble la poca disciplina que tengo. Espero... que no se lo haya tomado a mal. A ver... no sé, tiene una expresión muy rara... ¡Pero no! Sonríe. Y qué sonrisa. Uh-oh. Yo también te quiero. "No me sueltes nunca Ranma." "Tranquila, que no te soltaré nunca. Aunque como sigas así me voy a caeaaaah." ¡Qué cosas! Eso no ha dolido nada. Jejeje...

* * *

"Hola hijo. Venía a traer a Aka-oh." ¿Eh, qué¡Jod-! "Mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Justo ahora. ¿Por qué habrá venido ala habitación?Será posible... "¡Oh nada hijo! Seguid vosotros dos, como si yo no estuviera..." Pero... aunque bueno, ver a Akane así de roja... está tan guapa. ¿Y cuándo no lo está? "¡Qué bien que voy a tener nietos rápidamente...!" "¡MAMÁ!" "Oh¿he dicho algo?" Va a estar con esa sonrisa toda la semana, lo presiento... Aahh... mejor dejarlo por imposible.

"Sra. Saotome ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?" ¿A qué viene eso? "Por supuesto querida." "¿Qué os pasa?" Hala, nadie me dice nada. Será posible. La historia de mi vida. Ir de allí para allá sin saber el porqué. ¿Es que nunca va a cambiar? Sin embargo... si tengo a Akane a mí lado... bueno, no me importa ir a ningún sitio. Ag, parezco un actor de telenovela. Me parece que estoy tomando demasiado sentimentalismo de una vez. Yo-Eh¿eso ha sido Akane gritando? Pero si está con mamá...

Ummm... Y la puerta se abre para revelar a... Uf, decidido. Tengo que dejar de ver tanta televisión. "Dios... no quiero más discusiones." Uf, Akane parece enfadada. No, está enfadada. Será mejor no hacer ruido... Demasiado tarde, ya me ha visto. "Yo... no aguanto más. Pero es que me enfada mucho esa manera de pensar..." Espero que no me pida que la entienda, porque no tengo ni idea de a que se refiere. Si hay algo que sabes Saotome es que la mente de una mujer es indescifrable. Tan misterioso como el porqué de la existencia del Arte. Todavía no me puedo creer que pasara tanto tiempo estudiando aquellos pergaminos amarillentos que se caían a trozos. Pero bueno¡concentración Saotome, concentración! Que Akane te está hablando y tú no te enteras de nada.

"... y eso. Odio esa manera de tratar a la gente. Supongo que a ti te habrá dolido todo este tiempo ¿no?" Uyuyuy... ¿y ahora qué digo? A ver, a ver... Una respuesta de esas que valen para todo... "Ranma ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho?" Oh mierda, se ha dado cuenta. Y por si fuera poco ¡me sonrojo¿Acaso no controlo mi propio cuerpo cuando estoy con ella? ... No, ya debería saberlo. Oh bueno, creo que será mejor ser sincero.

"Bueno..." Hala, a jugar con los dedos, como los idiotas. Aahh... "¿Bueno qué?" Uf, no te pongas impaciente, por favor. "Pues verás... yo..." "Ya, no has oído nada." Buf, espero que no pueda leer mi mente como mamá, porque como se entere de lo que he estado pensando mientras nos... no-nos... besá... besábamos, me mata. ¿No? "Lo siento Akane, pero estaba en mis cosas." Jeje... Mis disculpas todavía la ablandan. Parece que mí encanto sigue intacto.

"Oh... ven aquí." ¡Qué bien, otro beso! Ahí voy... ¡AU¿Qué¿Cuál¿Cómo? "Esta vez ha sido flojo. La próxima hazme caso cuando te hable o no seré tan amable." Jo... bueno, no debería sorprenderme tanto. Nunca lo bueno se consigue sin sacrificio. No hay más que mirarme. Soy el mejor artista marcial, con mejor estilo y habilidad, de todo Nerima y, casi por seguro, de todo Japón. Sin embargo, he pasado por cosas difíciles. El Neko-ken fue la peor, pero no la única. Espero que el viejo no les cuente aquel entrenamiento con los cocodrilos... Brrr, las consecuencias. Aquel diente... Mejor no pensar en ello.

"¿Te pasa algo Ranma¿Por qué te agitas?" "No es nada Akane. Tranquila. ¿Puedes decirme de qué has estado hablando con mamá?" Sí, porque esos gritos no eran normales. "Nada. Más adelante." ¡Qué cara de disgusto! Me recuerda a la que puso mamá cuando lo de Happosai. ¿Qué habrá hecho el viejo verde? Bueno, con tal de que no me concierna a mí, estoy contento. "A propósito Ranma, mira lo que te ha traído tu madre." A ver, sácalo de detrás de ti. ¡Oh! Un libro. Pero no tiene letras delante, sino una tapa roja de... cuero, por el tacto, y una cerradura enana dorada... Pero ¡guau! este dragón multicolor a relieve... ¡pero si hasta se le notan las escamas! Es increíble.

"En realidad iba a ser para mí. Pero... no sé, tengo el presentimiento de que es justo lo que necesitabas. Mira en la primera página." A ver... Aayyy, no puedo creer... No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Un mensaje así... "'De Akane Tendo a Ranma Saotome, del que no se separará nunca. Para que ordenes tus pensamientos antes de que salgan de tu boca.' Gracias Akane. Muchas gracias." Maldita sea, si estoy contento¿por qué estoy llorando? Ah, eso ven aquí y abrázame, mi amor... ¡Qué bien se está así! No es raro lo de Ryoga...

* * *

Y ahora solo. Con todo lo que había pasado, se me había olvidado que todavía estoy en un hospital. Pero con lo que ha sucedido... no hay manera de olvidarlo. Ni que quisiese. Je... voy a recordar este día para... para toda mi vida. ¡Además de que le he dado un nuevo uso al Moko Takabisha! Sin lugar a dudas, éste ha sido uno de mis mejores días desde la boda fallida. Ese mes hasta el accidente fue tan... difícil. Realmente no puedo culpar a ninguna de que se pusieran tan histéricas sobre el asunto.

De todas maneras, me resulta extraño. Recuerdo perfectamente que antes del... accidente, todo el mundo estaba apretando al máximo. Mousse no hacía otra cosa aparte de trabajar en el Nekohanten que no fuera intentar tenderme una trampa. El Sr. Tendo y ese viejo idiota estaban todo el día intentando juntarnos con planes cada vez más estúpidos. ¡Incluso Akane mandó a volar a Soun en una ocasión! Ukyo no dejaba de llevarme okonomiyakis y los abrazos de Shampoo empezaban a hacer peligrar mi vida. Si es que contra las chicas... Bueno, incluso los Kunos estaban aún más pesados de lo normal, y tener que oír esa risa de Kodachi más de una vez por semana era... difícil de aguantar.

Y ahora sin embargo, todo el mundo parece haberse retirado. Incluso antes de que Akane y yo nos... besáramos. Aquí hay algo raro. Y debe ser gordo... Pero no sé, no se me ocurre nada. Tendré que preguntarle mañana a Akane. Jeje, estoy deseando que venga... Ag, me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido. Aunque... si es sobre mi prometida, no creo que cuente. Jeje. 'Imaginación Saotome Todo Vale' No suena mal... tendré que practicar. Me pregunto si Akane se querría poner un traje tan... eh... ¿económico? Con tan poca tela... O casi mejor, que no se ponga nada. Jeje...

* * *

"Oye Akane, quería preguntarte algo." A ver si ella sabe algo que yo haya pasado por alto. "¿Sí, Ranma?" Ah, me encanta esa sonrisa. Podría quedarme horas mirándola sonreír. Parece que iluminara. Tengo que buscar la manera de hacerla sonreír más veces. Me pregunto si habrá algún manga que pueda ayudarme. "Ranma ¿querías algo?" "¿Oh, eh? Sí. Ayer cuando te fuiste estaba pensando yo sobre..." "¿Pero tú piensas¡Eso es una sorpresa!" ¡Qué graciosa! "¡Jaja, qué graciosa!" "¿Qué has dicho?" Justo. "¿PERO TÚ ESCUCHAS?" Toma. Hala, para que veas.

"Grrr, vale vale, sigue." No está enfadada ¿no¿No? Ah, no... ahora sonríes... ¡Cómo me gustas! "Bueno, estaba pensando en que todos parecían haber cambiado mucho. Las amazonas, Ryoga... cuando vinieron no me di cuenta, pero al recordarlo luego, el comportamiento de Ucchan también parecía... forzado." ¿Y esa expresión de estar perdida¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? "Ryoga... ¿estaba raro? A mí me parecía que seguía igual." ¡Ouch! Bueno, menos mal que estaba en la cama, porque sino me hubiera hecho daño al caerme de espaldas. Bueno, Akane siempre ha sido... así con el tema Ryoga.

"Bueno, dejando a parte a Ryoga-kun, sí, tienes razón." ¡Ja, lo sabía! Pero ahora ¿cuál es la razón para que actúen así? "Y se puede saber porqué." Uf, eso ha tenido que doler. Pero ¿por qué se ha caído de la silla? No entiendo... "¡Ranma¿Es que no te has dado cuenta del porqué?" No ¿no es evidente? "Uf... para algunas cosas eres... Todo el mundo ha cambiado por... por..." Seriedad... "porque no puedes andar." ... "No habías pensado en ello¿verdad, Ranma?" No. Esto es... complicado.

"Dime Akane. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que me recupere¿me ayudarás?" "¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré!" ¿Por qué apartas la mirada? "Pero... los médicos no creen... no creen en los milagros." ¡Ah, es por eso! Tranquila. "Tranquila. No me preocupa lo que esos digan. Sólo me importas tú." Oh¿y ahora qué he dicho? "Oh Ranma..." Aagg, esto me está pasando demasiadas veces. Calma, calma. "Tranquila. Ya sabes, yo estoy aquí, y te protegeré." Dita sea, no funciona. "Tranquila yo..." No se me ocurre nada. "Yo, yo no te culpo de nada." ¿Y de que la voy a culpar? Ag, no sé que decir... ¿Eh? Parece que eso la ha calmado.

"Snif... ¿de veras?" "De verdad." No sé de qué va todo esto, pero si la hace sonreír así, espero no estropearlo. "Te amo Ranma. Te amo muchísimo." ¡Qué calor hace aquí¿no? "Yo... yo también Akane." Mmhh¡cada vez me gusta más besarla! Cómo siga así, voy a tener que estar todo el día pegado a ella... no es tan mala idea... Me pregunto como se lo tomará...

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que sepas como ha cambiado todo mientras estabas ahí haciendo el vago."

Estoy enamorado de ese brillo marrón.

* * *

N.A: Guau. Ahí va otro. Y supongo unosdiez capítulos o así.Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis escrito una review. Espero que este también les guste. Sin embargo, ahora me encuentro ante una encrucijada. No sé si seguir escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Ranma, o cambiar a otros (posiblemente Akane) o pasar a un modo diario. No tengo uno realmente escogido, así que si no les importa poner lo que piensan en una review, cortita o larga, da igual, les estaría doblemente agradecido. Bueno, es un gran placer escribir para ustedes, y hasta pronto.


End file.
